gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Wii U Games
For what is known as the Smash Bros. Machine, The Wii U is a successor to the Netflix Machine (Wii). But the Wii U actually does have other games to play on it, So let's take a look. Feel free to add in other games (preferably exclusive), both released and upcoming. Nintendo Land Nintendo Land is an actually decent game serving as yet another Nintendo crossover (to an extent) and the Wii U's Wii Sports. It can be pretty fun with others, but it does tend to drag a bit after a while in single player. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935- If you have people to play with, go for it. Otherwise, the single player doesn't really justify purchasing this. * Mikokiri - Decent launch title, but you won't really come back to it unless you're hosting a party that has people in it that don't know what a Wii U is. New Super Mario Bros. U Commonly agreed to be the best of the New Super Mario Bros. U game to the point where most people think that if it's stale that's mostly due to the reused music (which is getting annoying, admittedly). It also got a DLC expansion pack in the form of New Super Luigi U, which is also pretty good. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935- Not bad, but there are better platformers on the Wii U, such as Donkey Kong. Game & Wario Started life as a free Wii U title with one (instead of 12) game. If you want to know how much of a value Nintendo thinks it is (despite the pricing), they made it available to Platinum Members of Club Nintendo as the yearly reward for 2014... right up there with some Virtual Console titles and Dr. Luigi. Yep. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935- I'd have to say skip. The only thing people seem to like from it is Gamer, and that alone isn't worth the pricetag. Pikmin 3 Olimar's not playable in the story mode. OLIMAR CONFIRMED CUT 4 5M45H!!!one!1 Oh, and a fun multiplayer mode! But no online... User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935- One of the best and most beautiful games the Wii U has to offer. My only problems with it are the lack of online multplayer and that the campaign feels a bit short. * Mikokiri - Amazing and beautiful. It's a shame it's a bit too short and the extra modes won't really keep you coming back. Super Mario 3D World The Wii U's 3D Mario title, for better or for worse. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935- It was the first 3D Mario game I've ever had to force myself to finish. If you didn't enjoy 3D Land, you won't enjoy this one much either. Otherwise, give it a try if you feel you have to have it. If you don't, you wouldn't be missing much by skipping it. * RedAndWatch- Amazing, This game takes everything that platformers are known for and reinvents it. I don't normally complete games all the way through but this just couldn't leave my mind. * Mikokiri - Wonderful game but some stuff cries bullshit (like starting from the beginning in a puzzle house) and it's best not to give it to a young child, since it seems more targeted towards the hardcore audience world Bowser and beyond. Also, kidmf, please stop saying that you won't be missing much by skipping it, mainly because you will be missing a lot with this one. ** kidmf935: I DO WHAT I WANT! Also, I was just giving my honest opinion. I will admit that I said "you won't be missing much" a few too many times. I really should stop binge-posting because I tend to get repetitive. Still, I stand by what I say that this is my second least-favorite 3D Mario, only above 3D Land, and that anyone who didn't like 3D Land's gameplay probably wouldn't enjoy this one's. I mean, it's alright and all, but this and Sunshine are the only two I haven't felt compelled to 100%, and at least in Sunshine I was still having fun by the time I got to the end. This one just didn't do much for me. But hey, I'm glad to have conflicting opinions. I'd rather not let my negativity be the only thing one has to go by for a game. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD I hope you like slightly faster sailing! User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935- If you still have the original, you don't need to pick this up. If you don't (or have never played it), you are missing out hugely. * Mikokiri - Don't bother with this if you have the original until you see it for cheap, but if you've never played it or are a newcomer to the series, it's a great place to start. * Pnkgoldcatpeach- Not my favorite Zelda, but there is something about it I didn't like. Probably all the islands that are all the same thing, which gets pretty boring. It was boring the first time I beat it, but I did it again and it was better. Pretty easy game though, but there is a hard mode to challenge you. Sonic Lost World Hey, look, the only one of the three Nintedo-exclusive Sonic games that anyone actually cares about! User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935- A step down from Generations. Like with 3D World, if you feel you have to have it because Sonic, then go for it. Otherwise, it's not really a must-have. The story's pretty decent, and I like the dialogue, though. * RedAndWatch- Fucking horrible, Excuse my poopy potty mouth but this game is just horrible in everyway. Anything redeemable about it was just stolen from another game. * Mikokiri - Average platformer with a huge difficulty spike in the last zone. Some of the dialogue is amusing but Super Sonic feels pretty lame here, especially compared to colours... No special music make me sad. The Wonderful 101 Even though the game sold terribly, Wonder Red had (and still has) some decent support. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *Mysterious Stranger - Good game. Play this game now or I will send my highly trained team of Korean assassins to your mother's basement and force you to read Sonichu until you melt into a puddle of human sorrow. Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze CRANKY KONG CONFIRMED FOR ZELDA! User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935- One of the best games the Wii U has to offer and one of the best platformers I've ever played. As long as you can stand the taste of platformers it's more than worth it. Mario Kart 8 The final nail in the coffin for F-Zero UX? User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935- If you can get past the roster, you should definitely enjoy it. * Mikokiri - It's a wonderful racing game full of replaybility and perfect for parties. Item balance still needs a bit fo tweaking but it isn't as bad as people make it out ot be. * pnkgoldcatpeach- I like it! The AI are much easier than MKWii. My only problem with it are courses are noticeably shorter, taking 2-2.5 minutes to complete the course. Hyrule Warriors Da da, da da da da da daaaa- User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935- Can't say it does much for me. Maybe it's just the genre, though. The story definitely isn't anything special, so don't buy it for that. If you like these kinds of games, go for it, but otherwise it's mostly Zelda in name only. * Mikokiri - Over 100 hours of gameplay (and even more with DLC), this Dysnasty Warriors-esque game is wonderful. But if you haven't played a single one in your life, it'll just feel like a Zelda game running on a different games gameplay engine... Or something. Bayonetta 2 LAWLZ, NINTENDO IS SO KIDDY User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *Pnkgoldcatpeach- I played the demo. This shit is hard af Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric DON'T CALL ANYBODY. Note- this game now has its own page. Please leave a review there. Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Still not in Smash. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! *kidmf935- Pretty fun title. Not sure if it feels like it has enough content to justify $40, but if you have money to burn and are considering it, go for it! NES Remix ay guis lets take da nes games an put em togeter lik warioware, is gud. User Reviews If you've played the game, give it a quick review (and whether you would recommend it) here! Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Why does everyone seem to forget Kirby? This happened with Triple Deluxe, too. User Reviews *MNova: Fun (albeit very different), charming game with very pleasing clay-like visuals. It's not your typical Kirby game, however. If you aren't a fan of the gameplay of Canvas Curse, I cannot recommend this, but if you are (or think you can adapt to its formula), definitely pick it up some time! Upcoming Releases Yoshi's Wooly World The one game the art style makes sense with more than it did with Kirby's Epic Yarn. Splatoon Fun? In a shooting game? IMPOSSIBLE! Mario Maker So this is how Nintendo makes New Super Mario Bros. games! Mario Party 10 Oh look, the car's back. Pre-order cancelled. Xenoblade Chronicles X It's going to be weird having the Monado as the series icon when the protagonist inevitably gets into Smash. Star Fox Can't let you know anything at all about this game, Star Fox. Please move along as it does not exist. The Legend of Zelda Like Skyrim with(out) guns. Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem Coming to Wii Us everywhere on February 31st, 2759! Category:Terminology Category:Games Category:Shit you probably noticed by seeing it in 'Recent Wiki Activity'